Irresistible
by onetreefan
Summary: Song fic from Jessica Simpson. What Olivia really thinks of Detective Stabler... EO! M for sexual content and language


**Okay, I got this idea after watching a video on youtube a couple nights ago. This is the only Jessica Simpson song I will ever admit to liking. LOL. Hope you guys like. If you don't like reading about sex, I wouldn't read further. :P Oh yes, I don't own anyone, but Amanda, I have found our dolls! Again, Please R&R! I love the feedback. **

**Ya know, I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible.**

Olivia just returned to the precinct after a much needed lunch with Casey and Melinda. Things with Elliot had been heating up over a case and with every moment, she found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. She acted to prove his innocence. She acted out of her need for him as her partner. She acted out of her need for him in her life. 

Her conversation with her two good friends kept repeating itself in Olivia's mind and kept her on her toes.br>_"Im so glad Elliot is safe." _

"Yeah, sure you are," Casey said drinking her diet coke. Melinda laughed and clinked her glass against the ADA's.

"What does that mean, counselor?" Olivia said smirking at the two women.

"It means that you have been making love eyes at your partner for the past two years--" 

"Especially since you have returned from God knows where," Melinda added. "Make a move Benson." 

"I can't." 

"What? Is rough and tough not your type?" Melinda said as their food came.

"No, its not it..." 

"Or is it the fact that he has no control with his rage?" Casey questioned. 

"No... no, he's perfect," Olivia said poking at her salad.

"Then what is your problem?" Casey asked. 

"He's so irresistible," Olivia confessed. "And if I let him in, I won't let go." 

** Don't you try to tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase  
But I can't stop fanning the fire  
I know I'm meant to say no**

Olivia walked in and Fin and John clapped toward her. "What is it?" she asked. 

"Your partner has run a few hundred million miles on the treadmill. I think you are one of the reasons why he is running." 

"So, why the claps?" She asked toward Fin.

"We want you to tell us why he's upset. My money is on the divorce. John's is on _outside forces._" 

"What _outside forces?_ Thats pretty vague. Even for Munch." 

"Just check it out for us, okay?" John asked.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she made her way to the precinct gym. _Oh Boy_... she thought to herself as he was flexing his muscles under the bench press. Her heart began to race. _No, no... NO OLIVIA. DON'T GO TO HIM. ALERT! ALERT!! Look at that body.. God, I want to lick that... NO! NO, LIV! _Her mind shouted. 

"Liv?" his rough voice whispered removing her from her thoughts. 

** But He's irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me**

_ BREATHE, OLIVIA! BREATHE!! _

"Liv?" Elliot asked stepping toward her. 

Olivia starred at his superb figure, with the smallest trace of sweat on his brow. "El?" she asked looking at him. She removed herself from her previous emotions and desires and focused her attention on his well-being. "What's going on with you?" 

"Well, I just got my job back after accidentally killing a man, and I am newly divorced after finding my wife at home with another man and I foolishly thought she would take me back. Damn it!" he growled attacking a punching bag near the treadmill.

"Oh Elliot," she whispered stepping behind him, watching his body fight his inner demons. With every movement, the muscles under his tight skin flexed and motioned. Her heart began to race. All she wanted to do was push him into some lockers and fuck him endlessly. "Is it hot in here?" she gasped as she moved toward the window to open it slightly. 

Elliot didn't even notice her movements. He was lost in thoughts and his anger. Olivia watched him for a while and noticed him walk to the lockers. She took a deep breath and followed him quietly. 

** Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I just can't stop myself  
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game  
When I feel his arms hooked around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say no)  
**   
She watched as he discarded his sweaty tank into the locker. His track pants hung low and just the right amount of sweat made his tattoos radiate. Olivia licked her lips to stop any possible saliva from falling and she gripped one of his towels in her hands. 

"Liv, I think Im going to take a shower and head to my apartment. Its kind of late." 

She nodded and stayed silent. She wanted to hold him and love him all night. His lips and face were amazing to her and her palms were sweating in the possibilities that floated in her mind. She took a heavy breath and Elliot turned to her. 

"Liv?" he questioned. 

She stepped forward and threw his towel to the ground. Olivia knew she was heading into dangerous territory. _NO, OLIVIA! NO! DANGER! HURT! REJECTION AHEAD!! DON'T LIV, DON'T!!_ her mind screamed at her. Instead, she grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his passionately. What made her moan was not only the magic that he inflicted on her mouth, but his strong hands gripping her waist. 

** He's irresistible (irresistible)  
up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me**

She was in bliss. It was rough. It was dirty. But damn, it was good. He had turned her and pressed her against the lockers. He feasted on her neck and she gasped for breath as her trembling hands traveled his sculpted back. 

"More," she moaned as she rocked their clothed hips together. He growled and that alone brought Olivia to the edge. Her mind was spinning as almost every fantasy of this man seemed to dim in her mind. She had the real thing in her possession and wasn't about to let it go. 

In a haze, he tore the shirt from her body, buttons scattered on the floor. Elliot feasted on her lace clad breast. Olivia went to work on unbuttoning her own pants and using her ankles to push his down his hips and around his ankles. Luckily for her, she had removed the briefs from his body as well and she licked her lips in appreciation of his length. His hungry mouth intercepted her tongue and his large fingers found her core. 

One finger was enough to make her scream. Her head hit against the metal lockers and she rocked and shook above him. "Liv," he growled. 

"Please," she pleaded as he licked his fingers of her. 

He played with her neck and as he pushed inside her, bit into her neck. She moaned in sheer pleasure of feeling him inside her. "Oh El," she moaned as he sent her flying. 

He began to rock her against the lockers, her bra and thong flying across the room, when they heard an all too familiar creaking from the stairwell. 

** Can't you see  
Whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
You know  
Its more than just spiritual  
He's so powerful  
He's so irresistible (You're so irresistible)**

Elliot looked at her wide eyed. Not wanting to release her, he lifted her to his waist and carried her to the closet closet. "El!" she squealed as he closed the door and they rested with him thick within her heat. She captured his lips in a fiery kiss, not wanting this to end. 

"Stabler? Benson?" John said coming up the stairs. No one seemed visible to John and Fin. Fin took the gym while John looked through the bathrooms. 

Elliot looked through a very small ventilation area in the door. He studied her body and he was impressed by her beauty and her strength. Deciding he wanted to have some fun, he turned her toward the door so he was behind her and he plunged into her quickly. 

"El!" she gasped as she clung to his strong forearms. 

"You can't scream," he whispered, grinning evilly. He pounded into her and she bit her lip to keep quiet. It was hard to suppress her passions as the man of her dreams was fucking her in such a risky place. 

** He's irresistible (yeah)  
up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (Irresistable to me)**

Fin entered the locker room and smirked when he saw a risque black bra hanging against the lockers. "Munch!" he called out. 

When John entered the locker room, he laughed when he saw a bundle of clothes and spilled water on the changing bench. 

Suddenly a growl and a scream interrupted their thoughts. _God, El! More! Yes... Yes... Ugh!_

Fin and John quickly ran out of the locker room once they saw an all too familiar closet shake. Casey had been coming up the stairs and John pulled her away. "John! Damn it! Tell me what's going on! I heard someone scream." 

Fin was about to speak when John smirked. "Lets just say Fin owes me three hundred bucks!" 

"Damn it, John! Dirty playa!" Fin growled going to his desk. 

"What? Why?" Casey questioned. 

John leaned in and whispered the revealing secret in her ear. She squealed and went to pay Fin an old debt from months previously. 

** He's irresistible (yeah)  
up close and personal  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (irresistible to me)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me (Irresistable to me)**

Later that night, Elliot found Olivia in his bed. He smiled and traced her face and shoulders. "Why me?" he asked. 

"I love you," she whispered looking into his deep blue eyes, her fingers dancing on his strong and sculpted chest. "Not to mention you are irresistible." 

He laughed and pulled her into a fiery kiss. She moaned and he positioned himself above her for the fifth time that evening and whispered, "I love your irresistible self too, Detective Benson." 


End file.
